Both of us, and afternoon talks
by Kido Hakujima
Summary: Kadang Lu Xun sadar bahwa dirinya tidak pernah memperhatikan Zhu Ran begitu dekat. Sampai ia bertanya-tanya, pada dirinya sendiri- apakah benar bahwa ia sudah menerima Zhu Ran disampingnya? Kata orang, cinta itu datangnya bertahap. RnR needed.


**Genre: **

**Sho-Ai, romance, slice of Life.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Dynasty Warriors (c) Tecmo KOEI**

**WARNING**

**Suka ada yang typo. Plot yang kurang jelas. dkk dkk.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Lu Xun tidak pernah memperhatikan Zhu Ran seperti ini. Ketika ia bisa melihat sisi lain Zhu Ran dalam tidur pulasnya, dan mungkin dimana ia bisa melihat pantulan perasaannya sendiri pada Zhu Ran. Sebenarnya, hanya dirinya yang terlalu tidak peduli- atau memang laki-laki ini penuh misteri?

* * *

><p>"..." pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, surai cokelat gelapnya yang ditimpa sinar matahari senja, dan raut wajahnya yang agak bercampur peluh nampak kelelahan. Lu Xun, tujuh belas tahun, entah mengapa hari ini lebih banyak soal mengeluh betapa panasnya suasana ketimbang mengerjakan segunung pekerjaan Lu Meng yang dibebankan padanya. Rim kertas dalam gendongannya dibawa melintasi halaman kastil, berharap gunungan kertas ini akan mengurang sekitar seperempatnya saja‒yang sepertinya agak sedikit mustahil jika memang tidak dia kerjakan secepatnya.<p>

Irisnya menilik sudut-sudut tembok kastil yang kokoh, pemandangan normal yang bisa ia dapatnya di Wu setiap sorenya ‒ prajurit yang berlatih, suara pedang beradu, atau suara terbahak beberapa prajurit-lanjut-usia yang punya jatah sake berlebih di kedai.

Namun sore ini ada yang lebih menarik.

Kakinya terhenti ketika sebuah sosok, familiar‒entah mengapa, terbaring dibawah pohon tua nan rindang disalah satu taman kerajaan yang sepi. Pemuda Wu itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mencoba mengidentifikasi sosok yang berkemungkinan besar bisa berada disana, di jam-jam sibuk para pekerja kerajaan.

Zhu Ran, jika ia tidak salah.

Kadang memang ada yang lebih menarik ketimbang mengerjakan pekerjaan yang monoton ini, sebutannya‒ apa, prokras?

Senyum tergantung di ujung bibir, beranjak mendekat. Setahunya jam-jam begini Zhu Ran lebih suka mengitari kastil, mengecek pelontar batu atau sekedar mengacaukan kertas-kertas dalam kantor. Sikap kekanakan yang masih sering terbesit dalam pengelihatan Lu Xun, atau setidaknya dia memang menganggap Zhu Ran‒si bocah api, lebih kekanakan daripada dirinya.

Padahal mereka ini, satu umur, non?

"Zhu‒ Ran...?" bibirnya mengatup kembali ketika mendapati yang bersangkutan tengah asik dibelai bayu hingga terlelap. Tidak biasa. Ia membatin.

Tumpukan kertas yang menjadi atensi utama kini mulai terlupakan, menaruhnya rapi didekat dirinya kala Lu Xun terduduk diatas rerumputan hijau, tepat disamping Zhu Ran.

"Orang macam mana yang berani tidur disaat seperti ini," ada tawa terselip dalam perkataannya, spektrum kecokelatannya kembali menelisik paras Zhu Ran‒yang tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali dengan keberadaan Lu Xun. Untuk sesaat pemuda Wu itu terdiam, untuk pertama kalinya tersadar bahwa banyak hal yang ia lewatkan soal Zhu Ran, hal yang ia sadari ketika fokusnya tertambat meneliti wajah si bocah api.

Contohnya tentang mengapa Zhu Ran menata rambutnya seperti itu, pasti ada alasan tersendiri kan? Atau alasannya mengenakan aksesoris di kiri bukan keduanya‒

_‒__tidak penting, memang. Tapi terlihat menarik._

Terlalu _ignoran_, atau memang ia lebih memfokuskan atensinya pada sisi lain Zhu Ran?

Sejak mereka bersama, sejak setahun Zhu Ran dipromosikan menjadi salah satu officer yang sejajar dengan dirinya. Kesan pertama yang lahir setelah melihat cengiran Zhu Ran, tentang bagaimana mereka dapat bersama sebagai partner— yang tak pernah ia sesali— ia merasa nyaman berada disekitar Zhu Ran, harus ia akui itu. Namun tak pernah ia melihat Zhu Ran yang seperti ini, dalam damai, dalam ketenangan. Ran yang biasanya berapi-api dimedan perang, lelaki yang biasa menyulut pertengkaran ringan diantara mereka.

Mungkin setelah setahun, ia masih harus belajar lebih banyak tentang Zhu Ran.

Mungkin setelah setahun mereka bersama, Zhu Ran yang tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya. Ketimbang sebaliknya.

Sebuah perasaan tak nyaman merasuk dalam dada, ketika ia sadar, ia tak pernah bisa memusatkan seluruh perhatian pada Zhu Ran.

...

Kalaupun ia memutuskan berada disini, Zhu Ran belum tentu terbangun, 'kan? Tak masalah, ia juga tidak ingin tertangkap melalaikan pekerjaan kerajaan dan bersantai sambil mengusili makhluk yang satu ini‒malu, tahu.

"Mmh‒" gerakan tiba-tiba Zhu Ran membuat Lu Xun tersontak, menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh. Jarinya jahil beralih memilin surai Zhu Ran yang nampak acak-acakan, senyum tipis yang tadi muncul sekarang makin nampak lagi, kapan, coba, Lu Xun bisa asik mengusili seperti ini? Kalau Zhu Ran sedang tidak tidur, mungkin tangannya sudah dicubit sampai merah atau ditepis pakai busur, kali.

"Jadi kau punya hobi memperhatikan orang tidur? Menyeramkan‒"

...

"... Nggak juga‒ " pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu membuang muka, ketika akhirnya kegiatannya tertangkap basah oleh si korban‒ yang sukses membuat wajahnya merah macam kepiting rebus matang. Zhu Ran, dengan matanya yang masih mengerjap berulang, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Lu Xun yang mendadak kaku. Sebuah seringaian muncul pada sang pemuda Zhu, jemarinya menangkap jari-jari Lu Xun yang masih asik memilin-milin surai spiky miliknya.

"Terus sedang apa, coba?" ia terkekeh geli, jari-jari yang berada dalam genggaman itu diremasnya perlahan. Sebuah tarikan tiba-tiba yang membuat tubuh Lu Xun condong kedepan, dimana iris hitam itu bertubrukan dengan iris cokelat milik Lu Xun— berbinar —tertimpa sinar matahari senja. Cantik. Ia terdiam, sementara, mengagumi keindahan yang terpampang jelas dihadapan Zhu Ran sekarang, wajah malu-malu Lu Xun, pipi tirus dengan aksesoris berupa rona merah. Jarang kan, dia bisa melihat Lu Xun begini? Jarang.

Sesekali dinikmati, boleh, kan?

"N-Nggak, yaa, daripada kau kena jitak Master Huang Gai karena tidur-tiduran disini alih-alih latihan, padahal tadi pasukan mu sudah menunggu didepan koloseum," ia berdalih, putus-putus, mencoba mencari atensi lain ketimbang terus-terusan memperhatikan Zhu Ran yang tersenyum padanya. Lu Xun tidak pernah terjebak dalam situasi aneh, yang membuat mukanya panas, yang membuat dadanya berdebar kencang hingga terasa seperti akan lompat. Ketika Zhu Ran berganti memainkan surai kecoklatan miliknya yang jatuh terbawa gravitasi.

Ketika Zhu Ran masih diam sambil tersenyum.

"Padahal tidurku sedang nyenyak, sedang mimpi indah, tahu," sebelah pipi digembungkan bak anak kecil yang kesal. Lu Xun tidak tahu, dan mana tahu juga, kalau Zhu Ran tengah mimpi indah, memang dia cenayang?

"Sedang mimpi apa, sih, sampai marah hanya karena aku bangunkan?" memicing lurus pada sinar matahari yang mulai malu-malu membenamkan diri pada lautan awan. Dimana ia hanya bisa mendengar kekehan kecil Zhu Ran, kemudian sebuah suara lirih yang ditujukan langsung pada telinganya.

"Memimpikan— _mu_," dan hembusan nafas, Lu Xun terlonjak mundur. Nafasnya memburu, reaksinya barusan hanya mengundang tawa dari lelaki Wu yang satu lagi. Tertawa puas, dan menatap sang ahli strategis muda Wu sekaligus partnernya dengan tatapan jahil. Zhu Ran tidak pernah— dan tidak akan pernah merasa bosan ketika sudah menyangkut tentang menjahili kemenakan Master Lu Meng tersebut.

"Hiih, apa, sih, tidak lucu," gerakannya terburu-buru menggosok telinganya yang terasa panas. Lu Xun terkadang benci pada Ran, ketika ia mulai bersikap menyebalkan.

"Lucu tahu, tapi serius kok, tadi sedang mimpi, didalam mimpinya ada dirimu,"

"Mimpinya asik? Ya, sampai tidak mau bangun," menghela nafas, tangannya beralih mengangkat tumpukan perkamen yang sedari tadi hanya diam, seperti dilupakan. Xun tau, jika ia tetap berada disini, ada kemungkinan Zhu Ran akan terus menjahilinya, atau bahkan melakukan hal-hal aneh lain.

Ya, bocah itu kan— ajaib.

Ia juga punya pekerjaan, ia sadar itu, walaupun sedari tadi masih asik bermain dengan daun-daun yang jatuh dan Zhu Ran yang tertidur. Ia sadar akan tugas sendiri, walaupun terkadang monoton dan membuatnya iri ketika melihat Zhu Ran yang setiap harinya dapat tertawa bebas, lebih bebas. Ia menolak kontak mata, sampai pemuda bersurai legam itu menarik bajunya lembut.

"Mau pergi?" ia menangkap sebersit sinar dalam iris Zhu Ran, ketika ia hanya mengangguk malas, mengiyakan. "Harus sekarang? Jahat sekali kau, membangunkan orang dari tidur siang lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja," lagi-lagi wajah merajuk.

Karena memang, jahat, Zhu Ran tak mau pisah dari Lu Xun. Mana mau.

"Habis, kau kelihatan lebih suka ditinggal bermimpi indah sendirian, ketimbang ada aku disini, ya kan?" Lu Xun memeluk gunungan perkamen itu. Cokelat dengan hitam bertubrukan kembali, Zhu Ran menggeser posisi tidurnya, lebih mendekat kepada kawan sejawat. Lama mereka terdiam, namun Zhu Ran belum lekas juga melepaskan genggaman pada baju Lu Xun.

Karena, jujur, Zhu Ran tak suka ditinggal sendirian.

...

"Hei, Lu Xun," ia memanggil pelan, spektrum gelap itu berpaling menatap paras Xun erat. Menilik pelan, dari ubun sampai ujung rambut, kemudian menarik senyum diujung bibir.

"Ya?" ia membalas pelan.

"Temani aku dong, aku masih mengantuk," kekeh pelan itu kembali, disambut dengan senyum tipis pemuda Lu. Dan tepukan ringan yang mendarat diatas dahi Zhu Ran.

...

"Bodoh—"

...

_Sebenarnya, tak peduli siapa yang lebih memperhatikan siapa, kan._

_..._

"Tentu saja,"

_..._

_Selama mereka saling percaya, nampaknya, ia tak perlu khawatir._

_..._

"Tapi tidurnya jangan lama-lama, ya, sebentar lagi gelap,"

...

_Because they're born for each other. He knows that, and he believe it._

_..._

**FIN?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

ini drabble kesekian yang teronggok hampir busuk di folder eien no wippu saya gitu ya. Nggak tahu urgent feeling saja pengen nyelesai in drabble ini yang berlanjut tembus seribu kata, lagi. Dan sepertinya saya memang tidak handal buat cerita yang endingnya jelas, hiks. Oh, RnR sangat diharapkan.

I'm officially ship Zhu Ran x Lu Xun now.


End file.
